Proflies On Life of a Vampire Spy
by tfdragon
Summary: These are the names and profiles of the characters in the story. Updated after each new chapter is posted. Read 'The Life of a Vampire Spy' after you finished and if you liked it. And now... summeries of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

These are the profiles on all the characters in my story: The Life of a Vampire Spy. If you don't want to read it, I don't care but you'll want to read the Lilas profile. I update after each new chapter so there might be doubles. They're just updates. Don't complain.

~t f dragon

PS. They go in order by name appearance. And the names will be looking like this including when it is updated:

**(*UPDATED*!) And the name **: Info...

* * *

**Marc Clark** : Age 13 and he is the smartest one in the group. His intellectuality is sometimes considered freaky by his siblings. He calls himself the 'Family Geek'. He has the knowledge of every single subject known to man, but -like most geeks- cannot get a date. He is the fastest of the four siblings even though he's the least athletic and his nickname is Flash in weirdo boy's world, but he can't give a good punch.

**Tony Clark **: Age 12 and the youngest sibling of the Clark family. Tony is a nonsense, go-getter and very hyperactive boy. He is impatient and relies too much on common sense and intuition, as he doesn't like 'thinking', which sometimes leads the spies in deep trouble. Tony is the technology repellent. He's so lesser minded that he doesn't feel the pain that much and his nickname in weirdo boy's world is Joker. He has the best defences, but not the best flying abilities

**Megan Clark **: Age 13 and high energy girl. She hangs out with her brothers, always. Growing up with 3 brothers made her more of a tomboy. Sometimes she takes being the a girl to her advantage, though. She's a flying ace, the reason why she's called Raven. She sometimes feels pain a bit more than the others with her bad defences.

**Jerry Lewis **: The boss man. The man of many missions. Try saying that five times fast. He's the reason the Clark parents are lost though... Can't argue with that. He was the target weirdo boy wanted to destroy.

**Lee Clark **: Age 14 and considered the strongest one. He is very athletic and the most powerful spy in the group. He is protective of his siblings and care much about them. He also has claustrophobia. As the most powerful, he could resist mind control of any kind and he can really give a punch. Bad part: he's slow. In weirdo boy's world, he is a key part of weirdo boy's plan and was called 'The Kind'.

**Lilas **: She's a girl from Lee's dream. Still nothing to know about her. Until the next chapter...

* * *

There's now a summary of each chapter. Enjoy!

**What seems like a normal dream brings out the monster in the Clark kids. But the weird part? Lollipops are the source. Vampires and werewolves are roaming the area and a war is becoming real. Who is the cause of this supernatural effect?**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! It's Chapter 2 profiles.

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Marc** : Marc has changed a bit in this chapter as in his vampire insticts are almost as powerful as his smartness.

******(*UPDATED*) **Lee : As powerful as before. He is the keeper of the key for blood. And the master of 'The Scream'.

******(*UPDATED*) **Tony : He's turned a bit serious... Weird. But he's still the youngest and the not smartest. And he has a crush on Lilas.

******(*UPDATED*) **Megan : Megan doesn't seem to believe in Lilas. She just thinks Lilas was a dream and nothing else. Well, she was wrong.

******(*UPDATED*) **Jerry : He lost the Clark parents. Enough said.

**Waldorf** : Well, he started this all. He made the Clark kids vampires.

******(*UPDATED*) **Lilas : Definate bad girl. She's got 2 boys in love with her. Tony and her mysterious boyfriend. She's got orange- yellow hair and usually wears a pink long sleeved shirt and a lime green skirt. Green eyes, brown skin, and a skinny figure complete the figure. If anyone can draw that, put it on the internet and tell me. Lilas has a secret though...

* * *

Summary...

**Reunited, the Clark kids plan to stop the war. Waldorf, the leader and cause, wants the war to go as planned. When a sudden capture happens, a dream can actually become reality and the war is strangely over.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 has now got a profile.

* * *

**Tammy** : a popular girl in the Spiez' school. She's a rival to Megan. Sometimes she's a bit annoying and Megan hates her for being spoiled and snobby all the time. She is the only character that wears more than one outfit, aside from Megan. Tammy is shown to have a crush on Lee, but the feelings are not returned. Trust me, Lee would have needed therapy if Tammy continued this. She was accidentally attacked by the mutated snakes and was controled for a few mere moments until the Clark kids saved her.

**(*UPDATED*) Lilas **: She goes to the Clark's school. And she just disappeared into thin air and that is kind of freaky. Like... Magic.

* * *

Chapter summary...

**School time. As the bell rings, girls take a fondness on the Clark boys. Waldorf wants his revenge. And mutated snakes are his new little army...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here!

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Tony** : He got a new power. To be able to make bubbles in defence.

**(*UPDATED*) Lilas **: She's got magic powers and she's been inside a jail before. Her mysterious boyfriend is kind of scary.

**(*UPDATED*) Waldorf **: Leader of the mutated snakes. Going for revenge and making the whole world a war. He controled the entire South dale school and made them slaves. But now he's stuck in jail until he goes good again. He's gone for now... I think.

* * *

The 4th summary...

**Waldorf is close to getting the war started again but the Clark kids aren't going to let that happen. A certain dark haired boy has grown feelings for Lilas and now all is safe... Or is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Continue reading...

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Marc **: Marc has grown a dark side. He steals another device from Jerry. THIEF! He gives it back though... I think.

**(*UPDATED*) Tammy **: She's a werewolf! It's true what the people say! She mysteriously changed along with her attitude and made a truce with Megan. Victory is sweet once you've tasted defeat.

* * *

#5 now on!

**Your worst fears! Realizied! That's what the entire South dale school is feeling. After Marc stealing the hypnosis device, Tony accidentally makes fears come true. Who's to blame?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is pretty confusing but I think you'll get it... Read on.

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Clark kids** : They were blamed for _robbing_ the bank. But they didn't do it.

**(*UPDATED*) Lilas** : She is now a member of W.O.O.H.P. It would be pretty obvious how she could get in. With her awesome girl power of course!

**O- Marc **: Leader of the O- Clark kids. He has the power of water and can create it into ice but he doesn't like to use the power because he's too lazy and bossy. He is obviously the mirror image of Marc so he doesn't have Marc's intelligence. Just smarter than Tony though.

**O- Tony** : Second in command and the power to be the sharpest person in ability, senses and in reflexes. Basically pointy metals come out of his body. He's not smarter than O- Marc but still smarter than Tony. And since he's a mirror image, he's quicker and more powerful then the original Tony.

**O- Megan** : The girl with 150% power punch that can kill a person in one hit. Never get this chick angry unless you want to become roast turkey. With the power of fire in her arsenal, she can get all she wants even without the boys. She could go rob W.O.O.H.P. and not get a single spy to stop her that fast, all by herself. She differs from Megan in her keen eyes, stamina, and power.

**O- Lee** : The weak link in the team and last person O- Marc would call for help. Really all his power is robot scrap metal. He can't give a hit, can't dodge unless under serious pressure and he can't even rob a bank. He has power but he just can't use it. He can get easily provoked and has a secret crush with Megan.

* * *

Summary 6...

**Whoever said opposites attract was right. Megan and O- Lee are proof. The bad part? The other three are money hunters and won't stop until it's all theirs. The Clark kids have to do something! And no small romance is going to get in the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally... Chapter 7! Read on!

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) The Clark kids **: Their world is like a yo- yo for them. Vampire, human, vampire. Make up your mind, God! They get a day off and carnival rides are their fun time. Who knew it would go wrong with that desision? Two fall head over heels for girls. One gets really annoyed. And none of them can apparentally resist blood. What next?

**(*UPDATED*) Jerry **: Okay, he gave the Clark kids a **day off**. What's up? Is something wrong with him? Does he just magically change his mind about the world? This is not the Jerry we know of.

**(*UPDATED*) Lilas **: The carnival might have been all her fault but who can blame a girl that hot? No boy can. She gets turned into a squirrel. Ha, ha! That's a laugh. And she gives a certain dark haired boy a kiss. And she is a bit cranky about things. Something must be wrong with her relationship. (*Hint, hint*)

**Henry the Magician aka. King Mauler the Magician **: King of the Halloween world. The person who turned the spies world horror covered. He was supposed to NOT have a real trick. But what's the fun in that?

**Daniel aka. The Dark Figure that Lee once tripped upon **: Boy meets girl. Girl tells him idea. Boy appriciates her for that. Girl punches boy and locks him up. Boy finds out girl works for bad man. Girl gives boy's siblings idea. That's all girl ever does. And girl is a vampire.

**The guards aka. The People in the back ground and stuff **: Not the best protection at all, because they're once the normal people who walked the streets. Now they obey that rat of a magician.

* * *

Summary #7...

Who said Halloween was fake? That there are no monsters under your bed? Well, they're wrong! A magician can actually do things if they set their minds to it. The Clark kids, after losing their vampire powers, have to stop the magic man from keeping the world in this horror state, while they are being held back by a small _bloody_ snag.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8! Wow, I write too much.

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Marc **: 'Now what? The smart one just became surfer stupid.' That in Megan's words is all you need to know about Marc.

**(*UPDATED*) Jerry **: Can you say Child's play?

**The Giant Squid **: Seriously? Why does this squid have to be so big? But the best part: it's stupider than Marc is now.

**Toys **: The mastermind. Er- Masterminds. They speak a language called 'The Bug Code' and we'll find out the launguage later on.

* * *

And now... 8th summary of the book or... um... story.

**Toys are a boys best friend. Dolls and Diamonds are a girls'. But when toys go bad in an abandoned toy store and the Clark kids are trapped there, worst case senario would be they die which couldn't happen. Now Marc has a problem and it starts with a 'S'. Without Marc's help the three Clark kids left have to save Jerry and Marc from a giant squid that has been ordered by toys to steal them in the first place. Marc's mind gets a bit confusing and I'm pretty sure Megan and Marc are twins because no way did the whole explanation she made about the toys make sence to my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright... Chapter 9... past due time... Sorry for being late.

* * *

**(*UPDATED*) Megan **: Cruelty comes in all sizes. But hunting is a good idea for them. Megan might have partly changed but... Okay. There's no but.

**(*UPDATED*) Lilas **: Wow... Break ups are hard, aren't they? Lilas has never felt worse. Who is this heart breaking freak? And why did they break up?

**(*UPDATED*) Tammi **: Truce over. Nothing else to say except that she really has social issues.

**(*UPDATED*) Daniel **: From vampire to vampire hunter. What happened? Did what she thought was a dream influence her dramatically? Guess so.

* * *

Summary... 9th time for this.

Resources gone, the Clark kids have to find food fast. And Megan's idea is both crazy and dangerous for anything with blood in it to get in the way. They go with it though and meet an 'old friend' on the way. Note: She isn't what she was before. Good luck Clark kids.


End file.
